No One Can Ignore the Universe
by Laylacat11
Summary: When the Home world Gems fled from Earth, Rose knew they would one day return and with better improved technology so she began to set up a plan and get it into motion. When they came back she was going to ensure that her friends would survive. She was going to create something magical, she would create a human being. Steven would need a protector and that is where she came in.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not associated with the advertisement or production if Steven Universe which is owned by the lovely Rebecca Sugar. The only thing I claim is my own character and her backstory.**

* * *

War can be a dangerous thing, many people would not understand the need for such a thing yet the mortal man still wages war against his kin in turn for the bloodshed spilt in their fertile lands-the pain and suffering of these things was always immense and there was no such thing as a good war. The great gem invasion was no exception to this rule as both gems and mortal kin were destroyed all because one little planet had an unwanted species.

The human race should be thankful to the commander of the Crystal Gems who all fought against their own kin to protect the beings they did not even know. Rose Quartz was a savior, a hero, but she was also a villain fore no one can be a hero every time. She could be called a villain for many reasons as we all are aware of the fact that she left her comrades: Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst, behind so that she could bring forth life. Has anyone ever asked if she thought of the consequences of such an act?

She also defended beings of which she never knew against her family that had been with her since the beginning. I will leave it to the reader to decide who Rose Quartz truly is because this is not a story about her, but another gem who wanted no part in this war and was thrust forth into it the moment she returned from her gem for the second time. Rose could explain all the things she wished to, but that would never have stopped the large amount of gem soldiers coming her way onto the earth's green surface.

Many Gem soldiers fought in that war most even fused together to try and defeat the massive hordes of gems coming their way there were too many gems to count and the shattered pieces still lay imbedded as an imprint in the soil. There were so many gems that Rose never really got the chance to learn all of their names so the many gems that were lost and cracked were never known and all that marked the place that they fell was a small bit of yellow ribbon tied to a firm piece of wood.

Everyday she thought of them and sometimes when her fiance Greg would ask about the gem war she would take out the most of the gruesome deaths and only speak vaguely about the many battlefields and their victories. When the Homeworld Gems fled from Earth, Rose knew they would one day return and with better improved technology so she began to set up a plan and get it into motion. When they came back she was going to ensure that her friends would survive… That Greg would survive. She was going to create something magical, she would create a human being.

 **Two Months later deep under the soil**

The sun rose from the golden hills as the dawn came around from the other side of the green planet of life and signaling to all the different birds around as they awoke from their peaceful slumber. They leapt from their nests and launched into flight on wide wings to search for nutrition to feed their young freshly-hatched younglings. The green grasses had dew drops gently attached to their surfaces. Animals awoke as well to the fresh spring-time air welcoming its glow as it meant that new life would soon begin to form.

Buried deep under the sand was an almost new being to this world's inhabitants, there was a gem that sat snugly in the red colored clay with only a few cracks and scratches upon the surface leaving it to never be seen again.

Though upon first glance the cracks looked shallow, but on inside they were deeper and went far below into the very heart of the gem. This gem was a brilliantly blazing yellow, the likes of which few had ever seen. It was in the shape of a heart with finely cut edges and if the artists of the world ever focused upon the delicate surface they would fall upon their feet and weep for nothing of theirs could match such a thing as this and they were right of course.

The gem that lay inside of this stone work was no ordinary gem, you see she was different in the way that she saw others. She, like Rose Quartz, believed that Earth should be left alone and to let the mortal man continue his ignorance of other beings greater than their own. However, she refused to be a part of the war and had his herself away. This is that gem's story that foretells the greatest adventure of friendships and the greatest downfalls of emotional strategy.

Today was the big day-the one in which she would finally return to the natural universe instead of hiding in her gem as she had the last few years or however long she had been stuck there. She was an odd gem in the fact that instead of choosing sides in the war she chose a neutral side, but neutral or not she still had to destroy the gems who came after her thinking that she was part of some odd group acting under the name of the "Crystal Gems".

For a long time she was trapped in an inky black space with nothing but memories and silence to accompany her in her long stay. Smog that demanded her sight from her and dulled her senses so that she was very numb. She was, permanently haunted by the faces of her past and of the gems she destroyed during that awful war.

She blamed herself for the war and the many deaths that followed even though many thoughts and much evidence proved to her time and time again that none of it was her fault at all. Everytime she closed her eyes all she could see were the spidering cracks filling in deep inside the gem just before it shattered.

It was because of all of this that she refuses to reform. Over the years she found that an immense pain filled her wisp like body every time she thought of it and she sometimes felt sick to the touch, One day a voice had called out through the darkness in a calming almost coaxing like action in a very soft melodic tone. They were asking-no-begging for her to reform from her gems and finally after many days on thoughts did she finally give in and allow herself to reform for just a moment.

And so within a moments time she forfeited the scars of war that had been left her body and with it all the pain was washed from her body as if for all this time she had been underneath a mass of water and she had resurfaced, not that she needed to breathe but to her that's what she thought it would have felt like. All the worries were lifted from her chest.

In the outside world she found her eyes to be blurred and her vision was unclear shakily she stood up on her two feet and wobbled a few steps forward. After adjusting to her form she found that a woman, most likely the voice that had coaxed her, was standing only a few feet from her with a motherly kind of look.

The woman had big pink curly hair delicately piled atop her head that matched the color of her gem that rested on her stomach right near where her belly button would be if she had been human,, her eyes shined like the stars ' _literally'_ , and she was very tall for a gem.

The woman held out her hand to me and gradually she stepped towards her and took it in her own. Her skin was soft with her gem color lightly tingeing her skin as it did for all gems. "My name is Rose Quartz." she said, her voice rang lightly through the quietness of the beach in which they stood- right beside the whispering sea that dragged upon the shore only to be forced back into the watery depths.

She would never truly understand why the woman had given up her name for at the current time it seemed irelevent. Untrusting of this new character the gem took a small step back. "Why were you calling for me?" She demanded.

"I found you buried deep within the sand and only wished to know of your name."

"I, if you must know I am Topaz Tanzanite and I am a homeworld gem." She said in a confident and firm voice as she stepped up in front of the woman. This woman may have looked kind, but years of war had turned Topaz's big heart into a shrunken stone-like object that weighted her chest down.

She told her to sit after a while of back and forth talking, she couldn't quite shake the idea that Rose had coaxed her out of her gem for some petty chit-chat after all she could have just done that with any other gem, but Rose insisted that it had to be here as she was 'special' and 'gifted'. They must have sat on the white sandy beach for hours and talked. For many days they did this routine until one day Rose just stopped showing up, soon enough years would pass and Topaz just left and went exploring the world around her.

Her mind was fascinated at the newly built shops as they stood tall in all their monotone colorless plateaus and towering over all of the new and better improved Beach city as she had been told by Rose what this small town was named, and the people were the most mesmerizing things she had ever seen and she really liked their clothing items. Perhaps she was growing on them.

This sight however was not one that she was very used to as the last time that she had seen earth be it a couple thousand years ago, it was shown to be a war zone of mass destruction and devastation with bombs and weapons of all types strewn all over the fields of red. During the war with all the many warriors both human and gem kind alike and a very low number of leisure takers existed among them.

Fear was at an all time high back in those days with the smells of flowers-lilacs- and blood filling the air. She was never very scared as she did not let herself feel emotions as her commander, Jasper, had once told her; crying and feeling for things was a great sign of weakness.

No one truly had time to relax when you were too busy worrying over what new invention would take place or the humans old fashioned technology. This "Industrial Revolution" idea that the humans had was laughable as to Topaz it all seemed so simple. Gem technology was far beyond this dull capacity of mortal life as she saw it the humans were the dumb little animals trapped in a cage whilst she stared at them with wide googling eyes full of curiosity.

After wandering along the seashore for a while she soon she had found herself on a cliff above the beach, from this height she could see the entire town. It was beautiful in her eyes and nothing could take this site away from her. On a few feet to her left there sat a majestic white bird with big grey eyes. It stared at her cautiously from its wake and just

Cautiously she took a step forward to get a better view at the small shack that was very close to the cliff and the odd cave that had the appearance of a fusion gem of the likes in which I had not seen. The earth gave a low growl as the dirt beneath her feet collapsed and she fell back into the depths of darkness that had trapped her for so long.

She didn't truly know how long she was trapped there, the numbness of it all was beginning to grow on her just as before she was being pulled back again but this time she was welcomed by a little boy and his band of three unique looking gems.

The first gem that stood to the left of the boy was abnormally tall and quite fit with deep red coloring coating her skin. Silvery glasses covered her eyes and hid them from view. She had two gems instead of one, each was located on the centers of both palms. One gem was ruby red while the other was a gentle sapphire blue.

Next to the first gem stood the second only around half a head shorter than the ge, beside her. Her skin was a milky white color that matched her gem that rested in the upper part of her forehead. She looked as frightened as Topaz felt. Her eyes would flicker from Topaz to the young boy and then back to Topaz again as if she were deciding to attack, but had no reason to issue such an order yet.

Finally the last one on the right was a short little thing with purple skin and a gem that rested on the upper part of her chest. She looked like a mess with long lavender locks that fell messily past her back. Her eyes were fierce and by the seconds Topaz could see the gem reaching towards where her weapon was stowed.

They leaned forward when she stepped back. Starting to feel claustrophobic she let out a yelp and began to run. When she did this the three gems each pulled out their weapons and launched forward prepared to attack.

"Stop!" Screamed the little boy who was still standing in the same spot. The Crystal Gems heard nothing as all they could think about was how dangerous this gem could be. They knew nothing about her and for all they knew she could be a spy sent from Home World.

Just as the gems were about to attack Topax, the little boy was in front of her, his arms open wide to hide her from their wrath. " I won't let you hurt her." he said with confidence dripping from every syllable. His voice made her think about that woman with the tall hair, yet she did not know why and had no time to think about it as she had to think quickly after what happens next,.

The gems did not stop though as they were already in midair and had no control over gravity and so instantly they all became a jumbled mix of body parts and crumpled down into the sandy white beach as a pile of uncomfortableness and extreme awkwardness.


End file.
